The Glass Ceiling
|next = }} " " is the second episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the second episode of the series. Summary A lawyer named Percy Pollack is killed. Then a judge is killed. William Murdoch learns from Thomas Brackenreid that Brackenreid, the lawyer and the judge where all involved in the conviction of a killer. The killer supposedly later died in a fire, but Julia Ogden determines that the body autopsied could not have been that of the murderer. Murdoch learns from the lawyer's widow that her late husband was investing in a project being developed by Gilbert Birkins, a doctor who was once a partner of the one who conducted the suspicious autopsy. The police determine that Birkins was using the supposedly dead murderer to frighten people, but that the murderer had his own agenda. Birkins killed the convicted murderer. Birkins confesses. Through it all, Murdoch is offered a chance to interview for a position as the inspector of Station House Three. He loses the position when the interviewer, Chief Constable Stockton, learns that Murdoch is Catholic. Character Revelations * Murdoch grew up in Nova Scotia. * Murdoch once worked in the logging industry and lived in Montreal for two years. * Murdoch is Catholic. * Murdoch's father had been a fisherman in Nova Scotia and his mother died when he was "only a lad." * The name of Murdoch's deceased fiancée is revealed to have been Liza. * First appearance of Margaret Brackenreid and sons, though the children are credited only as "Brackenreid Child." * First appearance of Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 2 Continuity Trivia Errors *Brackenreid is wounded in the stomach but is later shown with his left arm in a sling. (continuity) Historical References *Invention of the motorcycle. *Development of Corn Flakes. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Daniel Fleming as Bobby Brackenreid John Fleming as John Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Rick Roberts as Dr. Gilbert Birkins Sarah Orenstein as Clara Pollack Allan Royal as Chief Constable Stockton Other Cast James Kirchner as Cabbie Diane Latchford as Mrs. Gibson Patrick Stevenson as Delmer Ward Uncredited as Percival Pollack Uncredited as Henry Scott Uncredited as Walter Ayott References * Station House Four * Station House Three * Montreal * Mimico * Birkins Farms * Mechanized Bicycle * Telephone * Union Station * City Morgue * Phonograph * "Three Little Maids From School Are We" * Lawson's Butchery * Nova Scotia * Harry Murdoch * Elizabeth Milner * Don Jail * Self-Pouring Teapot * Corn Shards * University of Toronto Gallery File:Glass_ceiling_01.jpg|Chiefs of Police File:Glass_ceiling_02.jpg|Delivery for Brackenreid File:Glass_ceiling_03.jpg|Have You Missed Me? File:Glass_ceiling_04.jpg|Percy's Post Mortem File:Glass_ceiling_05.jpg|Greetings From Bobby and Johnny File:Glass_ceiling_06.jpg|You Set Me Up! File:Glass_ceiling_07.jpg|Interviewing Dr. Gilbert Birkins File:Glass_ceiling_08.jpg|June Bugs! File:Glass_ceiling_09.jpg|Percival Pollack File:Glass_ceiling_10.jpg|Murdoch and Crabtree File:Glass_ceiling_11.jpg|The Motorcycle File:Glass_ceiling_12.jpg|I'd Like You to Reconsider